Nightlight
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Poor Demyx couldn't get to sleep without it......Crack, one-shot


-1_(I randomly thought of this while staring at my reviews, hoping they would go up. Demyx is the cutest thing in pants, I swear it.)_

Night-light

Demyx was happy. It had been a very, very good day for him. He wrote a new song, Xaldin had cooked his favorite food, fish, if you were curious, and nobody had yelled at him for doing something stupid. A very good day indeed. We find Demyx in his room, painted a deep blue with the occasional fish painted here and there. He was in the middle of doing his nightly routine, and was humming happily as he did so. His teeth brushed, all his plushies put away, his sitar tuned and propped on the stand that Zexion had gotten him for Christmas the previous year, all he needed was to click on his night-light, shaped as a shell, and drift to sleep. But there was a problem. His night-light wouldn't turn on.

"But….it always turns on. It couldn't have…broken, could it?"

His fabulous day fell in ruins as the first wave of panic swept over him. Without his night-light, he couldn't go to sleep. Without sleeping, he'd be tired the next day. And that would lead to The Superior and the others laughing and yelling at him! _No, _he thought, _no, I will not let that happen!_

With his mind made up, Demyx sat up in hid bed, and made a list of all the people who could help with his problem.

"Axel could….he controls fire, so I bet he could make some sort of magic fire that lasts all night…And maybe Roxas, since his element actually is light! I could ask Vexen to fix it, too, since he would probably know how. Larxene might help, but she really doesn't like me, so I doubt it. And if all else fails, I'll ask The superior for one of his energy sticks. They glow pretty brightly…."

Mind made up, he leaped out of bed and strobe across his darkened room, tripping occasionally over the pencils and music books strewn across the floor. He had decided to go to Axel's room first, since it was the closest, and Axel was pretty friendly toward him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel had not been having a good day. He and Roxas had gotten into a fight, and he felt like crap. Even his flames seemed droopy today, and all he wanted was to sleep. He had lain down, letting the sweet darkness overtake him, when a series of light knocks reached his ears. _Ignore it…._, he thought dully, but when the person knocked again, this time a little louder, he scowled and got up, striding towards his door, muttering profanity.

He reached the door, and opened it, revealing Demyx who was shivering, apparently from fear, since it was the Flurry of the Dancing Flame's room, and everyone knows that his room is the equivalent to a sauna.

"Demyx, do you know what time it is?? This had better be good to wake me up at this ungodly hour…"

"S-sorry, Axel, its just that….do you think you could help me?" Demyx was positively cowering.

"With what?" Axel did not need this shit, not tonight.

"My night-light broke….."

Axel simply stared at the blond for a moment. He had a _night-light_? What the hell kind of Darkness using Nobody has a _night-light_??

"So? What am I supposed to do about it? I'm not a friggin mechanic."

"Y-yeah, but I was thinking…Couldn't you make some sort of m-magic fire that doesn't go out all night, and that doesn't burn my stuff?"

"That's called a candle, you dimwit. I'm going back to sleep…" he turned to disappear into his room, but Demyx grabbed his arm.

"No, wait!! A candle isn't bright enough……"

"Go ask somebody else, then! I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!!"

Demyx looked down sadly, and Axel's non-existing heart melted.

"Fine, fine. I'll try, okay?"

"Yay!!"

Sure enough, Axel tried to make this magic fire Demyx was talking about, but no luck.

"Sorry, Dem, can't do it. You'll have to ask somebody else."

"Okay…thanks, anyways." And Demyx left. Axel shook his head, sure that that kid was going to get some sort of major injury, going around asking the Nobodies about his night-light. He chuckled, turning back into his room, and planning to get a full night's rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx walked through the hallways hurriedly, taking large strides, wanting to get to Roxas's room as quick as possible. E disliked being outside of his room at night, because there were no windows in the hallways, and it was nearly pitch black. He reached the door with the number XIII on it, and he knocked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was looking forward to sleeping,. He had fought with Axel earlier, and even though he knew he wasn't feeling as bad as his boyfriend, he was still pretty down. He had just changed into his p.j.'s and lied own on his bed, when hurried knocks were heard at his door. A little miffed, he walked over and opened his door. Demyx hurried in, not wanting to be in the darkened hallway any longer.

"Demyx? Umm, what are you doing wandering around the castle at this time of night?"

"Sorry to bother you, Roxas, but m-my night-light broke, and I was j-just wondering if you could help me…"

"You have a night-light? Why?" Roxas asked, a note of scorn in his voice.

"Oh, it's just…the dark scares me a little…"

"But you're a Nobody. You use darkness all the time, when you portal and stuff. And you aren't even supposed to feel anything! How can you be scared of the dark?"

"I just am, okay!? Now, can you help me with my night-light?"

Roxas took the electrical device from the trembling Sitarist's hands. He examined it for a second, and then handed it back, shaking his head.

"Nah, this is a technical problem, and I'm no good with that stuff."

"B-but, you've gotta do something! Your element is light, surely you can do something, anything!!" Demyx was clutching at Roxas's undershirt, desperate for help.

"Okay, okay, just get off me, Shessh, you really are a big baby, arent you?" At the look of Demyx's face, Roxas quickly said "I-I mean, its okay! Umm, I'm sure that lots of people here use night-lights, yeah? Actually, I would bet money that Marluxia has one, too."

Demyx hung his head sadly, and made for the door, saying "Sorry to bother you so late. I'll go now."

"Wait, Demyx, I--" But the door slammed before he could finish. Geez, Roxas was good at putting his foot in his mouth. Shrugging, he put Demyx out of his head and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx walked back to his room sadly. Roxas was right, a full grown Nobody like him shouldn't have a night-light. It was stupid and babyish. Looking at it, he decided that he would try to sleep without it tonight. Pretty sure that he had passed three doors, he opened the door to his room and went to collapse on his bed.

What he did not notice was that the room he was in was unseasonably warm, that the color of the walls were not a cerulean, but a deep crimson, and that there was already someone in the bed he fell into.

"WHAT THE FUCK?? WHO THE HELL IS THAT?? DEMYX?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!??!?"

Axel did not appreciate that Demyx had just woken him up, and in turn, everyone else in the castle, thanks to Axel's screams of rage. Demyx was stuttering worse than ever, trying to explain what had happened,, but Axel really did not care.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FALL ASLEEP AGAIN AFTER YOUR PANSY-ASS NIGHT-LIGHT THING?? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TYRING TO PULL?"

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry A-axel, it's j-just that…"

"YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

Demyx stumbled out of the enraged Fire-wielder's room, and ran into his own, dove into his bed, and buried his head under the covers. He never used a night-light since.

_(I love Axel mad and Roxas mean, and writing for Demyx is great. Reviews would be awesome people. Ciao Chelle_)


End file.
